Amber O'Malley Winchester
by itsemilie
Summary: Sam and Dean have a little sister. Sometimes a bundle of joy, and sometimes a typical teenager. Enjoy the adventures she goes on with her two older brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It's A Brand New Day

"Sammy." I whispered, as the knife plunged into my stomach. The feeling it gave me was as if I was a balloon that just got popped. A leaking of my airstream, which was my breath not helium. It was a simple demon possession, that's what it was supposed to be at least. But you know what they tell you about expecting things and the unexpected happening.

"Amber!" Dean screamed, as the knife ripped free. Making a squishy and sucking noise, not the most pleasant sound I have to say. The pain came next; I was not expecting it to feel as horrible. I mean cuts and other stab wounds never left this bad. It felt like someone has doused my insides with kerosene and then took a match to it. Definitely not a feeling I would like to experience again, that was if I lived.

I slid down the water that I had backed into. My hands were holding the spot where I had been stabbed, as if it was somehow going to help and magically heal me. "Sammy go see Amber." Dean ordered, fighting off a demon as it pouched on him. I could hear the sound of running footsteps and objects colliding. Soon enough there were beaten seen better days Nike tennis shoes in front of me.

"Hey Sammy." I wheezed out, trying to get more air into my lungs. "It's bad isn't it?" I asked not wanting to meet his gaze. I just stared at my blood soaked shirt. "Nah, it's just a scrape." He replied taking his thermal off and pressing it against the wound. "Oomph." I grunted, as he put pressure on it. "Sorry sis, got to stop the bleeding." He said shooting me his crooked smile, it didn't reach his eyes though.

"Hey babes." Dean said, joining us since he had just finished fighting off the last possessed son of a bitch. "Fine." I said, being interrupted by a coughing fit. Blood trickled down my chin, I raised my arm to wipe it again but was suddenly drained of energy. "Hey, you're going to be okay, everything is going to be fine okay?" Dean told me in this gruff don't mess with me voice, before he wiped away the blood. I nodded my head only to be interrupted by another coughing fit, tears filled my eyes. I realized that I was dying. "Shit." Dean cursed, pulling his phone out of his jacket. I looked to Sammy whose puppy dog eyes were filling with tears. "You're going to be fine." He said, smoothing back my hair with a blood covered hand. "Sammy I love you." I whispered, my vision growing fuzzy.

"Ams, no talk like that okay!" Dean said, coming into the warehouse with a tow of paramedics behind him. "Oka…" I responded before being consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: When Your World Trembles and Quakes

**Dean P.O.V.**

"My little sister is dying." Dean thought to himself as he followed behind the ambulance. He cut and wove out of traffic, putting both himself and the impala in danger. Not something he would usually do, but this was Amber they were talking about. The one girl that he could count on no matter what, one he wanted to see get married one day. Nineteen years old was too young to die, all because of their family "business".

"She's not going to die, stop thinking that. Everything is going to be fine; she will be up and vertical very soon. Maybe too soon, and then you will wish she was horizontal again. The interacting thoughts were giving Dean a massive headache, all he knew was he couldn't lose her too. He had already lost his Dad and Sammy's soul to hell for a while. "Anyone but Amber, please not Amber." He kept whispering to himself, while his knuckles were white against the black steering wheel.

The ambulance abruptly stopped in front to emergency room entrance. "Geeze." Dean said, slamming on his brakes, avoiding colliding with the boxy ice box looking car in front of him. The paramedics were out of the ambulance as fast as jackrabbits. Before he knew it the back doors opened, like they were presenting something important. It didn't prepare him for what he was going to see though, Amber was attached to every cord and machine in the universe. Sam climbed out, folding his body nearly in half as the paramedics ran off with Amber through the sliding doors.

"It's going to be okay." Dean said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulders. Trying to comfort him, and hide the fact that he was just as worried. Sam's eyes were downing the puppy dog look. "I know, but what are we going to do if she's really gone?" Sam asked, his eyes misting over. "We just can't think that, positive thinking." Dean said, shooting him his signature smirk. Thank god for his smirk, it could hide whatever emotion he was feeling. He guessed it was from many years staying up late wondering if their dad was going to walk back into the hotel room they were staying in. Or if he would end up raising his younger brother and sister on his own.

"Are you with the stab victim they just brought in a couple of minutes ago?" The receptionist asked, when Sam and Dean walked in. "Yes we are, and she has a name. Her name is Amber, okay? Not a stab victim, she's not dead!" Dean said, walking over to her desk. This type of thing didn't bother him, but referring to his sister as an object instead of an individual person set him off. "I'm sorry sir." The receptionist said, hunkering down trying to use her computer as a shield. It seemed as if she expected Dean to lunge at her like a tiger waiting for its pray.

"Sorry about that mam. Our family has just been through a lot tonight." Sam said, taking Dean by the shoulders and leading him to a seat. "Stay, we don't need you to be thrown in jail for public disturbance." Sam said, giving him that 'you better stay, or else' look. "Sir, I was going to tell you, you're sister has been taken in for surgery. We will let you know once we know how it is going." The receptionist said, giving Dean a heated look. "Thank you." Sam said, going to sit with Dean in the hard, make your butt fall asleep plastic chairs.

"Dean, why does this crap always happen to us?" Sam asked, turning to look his brother in the eyes. "I don't know Sammy, I just don't know…" Dean said from his crouched position. He was refusing to look at his brother, because he knew if he would. He wouldn't be able to maintain the tough act anymore.

_Authors note:_

_Thank you guys so much for the subscriptions and love. Sorry for taking so long to reply, I have just been crazy busy at work this week, and then exhausted when I get home. Leave me love please. :D_

_-emilie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: I'd Probably Loose Myself in All the Pictures_

**Sam's P.O.V. ** "Dean is slowly losing it." I thought to myself as he kept running the back of his neck in between his pacing the hallway. "She should be out of surgery, I mean it's been 2 hours for crying out loud." Dean said, worry evident in his eyes. "I know man, but we have to be patient." I replied, trying to keep calm I mean one of us had to be calm right? "I just can't help but think what happened if something went wrong." Dean said, tears forming in eyes. "I know I know, but we have to keep positive. That's what Amber would want." I said getting up off the butt numbing hard plastic chair.

"Are you the family of Amber Winchester?" A doctor asked coming over to us. "Yeah, what's the verdict doc?" Dean asked the worry lines apparent underneath the fake smile he was plastering on. "We have her stable and she's in good condition considering…" The doctor replied, twisted his wedding band around on his left finger. I guessed this was a subconscious nervous habit that he had developed in talking to families. "Considering?" I asked, bracing myself for the horrible news that would make my stomach drop a thousand feet. "Considering the knife wound she had, it was very deep it scrapped one of her kidneys. But besides that she should be waking in anytime now, you are free to go see her." "Thanks doc." Dean said, shaking hands with the doctor. I noticed that the doctor winced surprised by Dean's strong grip. Dean's handshake described him perfectly as a person.

"On the count of three we'll go in." Dean said standing outside of Amber's door. I nodded my head to let him know I agreed, I was afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack like a pubescent teenage boy, and Dean would never let me live that down then. "One, two, thre.." Dean whispered whisking the door open. "Oh god.." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth, there was Amber hooked up to every IV under the sun looking so peaceful. "Hey babygirl." Dean said, pulling up a chair next to her bed. And I of course followed suit, I just starting to get tired of these butt numbing seats though, I was pretty sure my ass did appreciate either.

**3 days later….**

"Hey Dean, you should go to the motel room and sleep for a bit, I'll call you if anything happens with Amber." I said, walking in with an extra hot, and rancid cup of hospital coffee. "Nah, I'm good." Dean said, his eyes never leaving Ambers face. "I'm not suggesting it, I'm telling you to go get cleaned up you stick." I replied, sitting down in that chair once again. "Well thanks for sugar coating it honey." Dean said standing up and grabbing his worn leather coat off the back of his chair. "Deeee." Was the sound we heard next, almost a whisper.

**Amber's P.O.V. **Pain, is the only thing that I felt. It was like someone threw me in front of an oncoming train. "Come on Amber open your eyes, see where you are." I urged myself, trying to make my eyelids cooperate. Unfortunately it was not working, maybe there was something wrong with my eyelids, maybe I was blindfolded. I could hear Sam and Dean in the background I couldn't quite make out the words but it sounded important. "Come one Amber try again." I told myself willing with all of my might for my eyes to open, and surprise surprise they did!

"Deeee.." I half whispered half yelled trying to get his attention. And what of son of a gun did it hurt, it felt like I had swallowed shards of glass that were lodged painfully in my throat. "Hey babygirl." Dean said, his face breaking out into a genuine smile. And trust me that was becoming more rare as each day passed. "You gave us quite a scare." Sam said, coming over to the side of my bed and enveloping me in a hug. There is something about one of Sam's hugs that is just comfortable, maybe it was because his hugs were the ones there when I woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night. They were in short like a little piece of home to me. "Hey stop hogging her, my turn." Dean said, pouting behind Sammy. I couldn't help but giggle at his toddler like face. "There's enough of me to go around boys." I said, shooting them my infamous crooked smile. Something that I had inherited from Dean. "I'm going to get a doctor." Sam said, leaving Dean and me alone. "So….." Dean started sitting in bed next to me. "So." I replied, hoping that Sam would come back soon so we could get this awkward moment over with.


End file.
